ThunderClan Archive 3
*Dusk approaches as the sun dips over the horizon, the moon coming into veiw. 1 day without rain* Longfur pulled her kits in close, sheilding them from the veiw of what was happening.-Longfur Dewkit stuck her tongue out at Thicketkit. "Scaredy-mouse," she teased, looking at the fresh-kill excitably then digging into it. ~Dewkit "Dewkit, you can eat after seeing and smelling blood?" Thicketkit asked, "I shouldn't be surprised I guess." he added. I have a valid reason for not being hungry... ''he thought. --- Thicketkit Dewkit finished half of the shrew before swiping her paw over her muzzle and licking her lips. "Oh, please," she mewed, "we're going to be ''warriors when we grow up! We'll catch prey and fight other cats, and foxes, and... oooh, badgers! It'll be amazing! Blood, whether or not it's ours, is a part of our life. It always was, from the moment we were born." The kit sat down next to the half-eaten shrew and poked it. "But I guess if you wanna starve, I can have the rest of this." ~Dewkit "That is if we survive to become warriors..." Thicketkit said grimly, "Also, seeing blood for the first time is a bit unnerving." he added. He noticed a rock caught in his fur, he moved his head toward it and bit ahold of it and pulled it out then spat it out. "Also I don't want to fight other cats, why can't we just live in peace..." he said sadly with a sigh. --- Thicketkit Dewkit glanced at her brother. "I dunno. 'Cause there's always someone to screw it up," she answered, then turning her attention back to the shrew. "You sure you're not hungry?" ~Dewkit "If I ate I would just spit it back up, I'm not feeling so good since seeing cat blood for the first time." he replied. --- Thicketkit *The harsh morning sun beats down on the forest, not a cloud in the sky.* Coalfeather rustled in the back of the den, twisting over to lap indigantly at her clustered fur. She pulled her shoulders together, stretching out her paws. She swiped her thin tail in the breezy air while she walked over to her kits, blinking at Thicketkit. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to." Coalfeather comforted him, turning her small head towards Dewkit, she had figured that she was going to be the more battle-hungry kit. Flicking her ear, she rolled back onto her nest, feeling the heat that radiated from the entrance. Over time, Coalfeather began to pant, deciding to collect herself some dripping moss. - Ebonypaw nodded at Birchseeker's orders, shooting out of the Camp, he began sniffing around. He had a faint idea of how horsetail looked like, quickly finding a clump nestled under some fronds. The white-furred tom clutched it in his jaws, ripping it off with the roots. He swatted his paws at the outstretched cobwebs on a mossy log, darting back to camp and setting out the items before Birchseeker. Ebonypaw stood back, panting as hot rays of sunlight burned into his sweaty pelt. Ripple of MoonClan 23:45, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchseeker purred, excitedly getting the horsetail, "Thank you, so much." He chewed the herb up and began to apply the poultice upon the wounds. He began to feel relieved but he had to continue as he grabbed the cobwebs. He covered up most of the wounds he could and gave a satisfying nod, "Ebonypaw, I know you're not a medicine cat but please give me a quick report if Featherstar and Stormstrike look hurt or have any wounds." Birchseeker did not have time to leave Falcongaze yet. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:10, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze hissed as the herbs stung his pelt. His claws smiled out and his face scrunch. After the pain, there was a nice feeling soothing his burns. He realized after enduring pain, he got a reward. "Thank you Ebonypaw, Birchseeker." He nodded to the cats. "May I go to sleep now?" His mouth stretched wife in a yawn.~Falcongaze Thicketkit looked at Coalfeather, thinking for a few minutes he decided to ask "Mother, why are there different clans, wouldn't it be more wise if all clans became one clan? Not Starclan and... uh... the Dark Forest, of course, they are dead, unable to interact with us properly." he asked in a strong and confindent tone. --- Thicketkit (Sorry guys, upcoming tournament, and I have A LOT of homework and projects (and tests)) After helping his leader with carrying the deputy back, Stormstrike sat near the fresh kill pile, his amber eyes clouded slightly with worry. He shifted his gaze back to Featherstar, wondering if she was serious about replacing Ebonypaw's mentor. He felt bad for the the deputy, and found himself shuffling his paws slightly.Silverstar 02:37, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Dewkit sat up from the shrew she had begun eating again, and glanced over at her kin. "'Cause then everyone'll be fighting over everything," she answered, "at least, that's my guess. Every cat's different. We can't all agree on the same thing." The small kit thought for a moment before speaking again. "Also 'cause, y'know, a lot of cats secretly want to fight." ~Dewkit "Dewkit, are you suggesting that I secretly desire to fight in battles, to purposelessly inflict harm and perhaps even death upon others?" Thicketkit asked while raising an eye brow questioningly at Dewkit, "If you are suggesting that, you are inncorrect, I do not desire nor want to inflict harm or death upon others if there is not a reason or I am not in a fight for my own survival." he said with a hint of a scolding tone, "Also, if cats would fight over everything, why hasn't war erupted yet?" he asked, in a sharp -- to the point -- tone. --- Thicketkit The she-kit spluttered out a mouthful of shrew and laughed. "I said 'a lot of cats', silly!" she teased, before erupting into a fit of coughs. After a while, the tiny coughing stopped, and she gave a few big breaths. "Ya made me choke on my food!" Dewkit pouted, then plopped down. "And 'cause cats aren't that stoopid." ~Dewkit "That's a major overstatement, seeing the mouse-brain of a sister I have!" Thicketkit teased playfully, he suddenly pounced at Dewkit and accidentally missed her, and ended up landing face first on the ground with a loud muffled 'oof!', he landed on his back. He began shaking violently, trying to hold in his laughter, but he couldn't and soon erupted into fits of laughter. "By Starclan I am clumsy!" he laughed. --- Thicketkit (Wow, the vocabulary of 4 month old kits is spectacular.)Whitestar 11:32, May 1, 2015 (UTC) After blinking to reassure that she had just seen what she did, Dewkit took the chance to leap on her brother's back and bat at the sides of his face with sheathed paws. "Mouse-braaain~!" she sang, giggling cutely as she then tumbled over on the ground. ~Dewkit (Some learn faster then others. Some are more logical, some are more emotional. I decided to take the fast-ish learner and logical personality with a side of 25% immatureness and a lot of clumsiness.) Thicketkit got up, still laughing a bit, "I think I was born with 4 left paws!" he joked. --- Thicketkit (As White has mentioned, I guess it's impressive but kits shouldn't have such a big vocabulary. Oh well.) Birchseeker gave a nod to Falcongaze, "You will be staying in my den for a while." He hoped his wounds would heal quickly but now that he'd be fine, there were others to care for. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:25, May 2, 2015 (UTC) *dusk, day 2* Featherstar looked out from her den, eyeing Dewkit and thicketkit. They'll need to be made apprentices soon. She thought to herself, stressing out. With Falcongaze seemingly not able to train Ebonypaw anymore, There won't be enough warriors to train them. She cursed to herself before getting up and padding over to Birchseeker's den. "Do you know what is wrong? How long will he be in there?" Featherstar looked past Birchseeker uneasily.-Featherstar (Nobody took Sandkit...)Longfur awoke from her sleep with a start, having had a nightmare. She quickly looked down to check on her kits. She nosed Spiderkit first, touching his warm pelt. She licked him on the head quickly before moving on to nose Sandkit. This time she was met with the frozen touch of a fridged, lifeless body. She quickly got up, rolling Sandkit over before raising her head in a yowl thsat pierced the air. "Birchseeker, help!"-Longfur Birchseeker sniffed Featherstar, searching for any wounds, "Well, Falcongaze will be alright. He just needs rest and..." His words trailed off as he heard Longfur's yowl. He pushed past Featherstar, making his way to the nursery. He burst into the den, breathing heavily, dismay striking his face, "What's wrong?" He looked at Longfur and then the kits. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:04, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "What is wrong with Sandkit?" She begged, licking Sandkit's lifeless body. "Why won't she move?" Longfur wailed.-Longfur Spiderkit thrashed his paws around the moss beneath him, his dark eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. He rolled over to see himself laying at his mothers belly, poking her with a paw. "Wanna play?" Flamestar22 14:46, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchseeker sniffed Sandkit, placing his ear close to the kitten. He sighed, looking at Longfur, "I am sorry, but she's gone. It must have been lack of air after birth." He sat down, his green eyes meeting the lifeless kitten. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:41, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze nodded, letting his head loll and falling asleep.~Falcongaze Lonfur looked up at Birchseeker, horror filling her yellow eyes. She looked back down, her voice catching in her throat as she spoke. "Sp-iderkit... Go p-play with Dewkit a-and T-Thicketkit please. I ne-ed to be alone." She slowly curled herself around Sandkit, wrapping herself around her fully. Soft, quite noises of grief escaped her.-Longfur Featherstar rushed over along with Birchseeker as Longfur wailed. After seeing the outcome, she decided she would have to wait to make a formal announcement, but decided to inform Ebonypaw of her decision. She slowly padded over to the apprentices den, calling out for Ebonypaw. "Ebonypaw, I would like to speak with you."-Featherstar Spiderkit cocked his head in confusion, shaking his head and bounding off. Why was everyone upset? ''(Spiderkit doesn't know about his sisters death yet so) Flamestar22 13:39, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike angled his ears to the nursery, flinching slightly as he heard the mournful cries of Longfur. The black-and-white warrior wanted to comfort the queen, but he knew it was best to leave her be. She'd have to get over the death, since if she remained too depressed, she could die, leaving her other kit motherless. Of course, the other queen could adopt him, but being raised without knowing your real mother would be very painful. Stormstrike retired to the warrior's den, his paws dragging slightly from exhaustion. He then paused before lying down in his nest, reminding himself to get his wounds checked out. Grunting slightly, Stormstrike made his way over to Birchrunner, quietly asking the Medicine Cat if he could treat him.'Silverstar' 18:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (''Birchrunner.) He turns his head towards Stormstrike, "I was on my way to do that. I still need to check Featherstar and collect herbs." He sighed, standing up and whispering to Longfur, "Please do not dwell on Sandkit." As he turned away, he kept a small list to himself to check both Featherstar and Stormstrike, collect herbs and soothe Longfur with poppyseeds now. As he stood out of the nursery, he sniffed Stormstrike, his nose occasionally touching his fur, "Did you physically fight the fox, tripped, or feel any pain?" He asked. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw heard Featherstar's distant voice, padding towards it with ears pricked forward. "Featherstar, yes?" He asked, his eyes wide. What was Featherstar going to talk to him about? ''Excitement knawed at his belly, and Ebonypaw swished his tail in the cool air. - Coalfeather blinked as Spiderkit approached Dewkit and Thicketkit, she greeted him with a loud purr. "Hi there Spiderkit," She wanted to well-distract him from the decease of his sister. The black-furred queen turned to her kits, flicking her tail tip against the roof of the den. "Go ahead and play with Spiderkit, I'll be right back." Coalfeather assured them, creeping out of the Nursery to fill her lungs with the cool air. Ripple of MoonClan 03:27, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Thicketkit looked at Spiderkit, "Hello, I'm Thicketkit, what's your name?" he introduced himself. --- Thicketkit Dewkit instantly turned around and looked at the newcomer. "Hey! You're one of Longfur's new kits, right? I'm Dewkit, nice to meet you!" ~Dewkit Longfur didn't acknowledge Birchseeker, for she had hardly heard him. Instead her silent dispare led her to sleep, and she was haunted with more dreams, nightmares, of death and illness. She dreamed of disasterous weather, stretching from droughts to tornadoes and floods. No matter what she did, she couldn't wake up.-Longfur Featherstar looked behind her slightly, eyeing Stormstrike as he padded over to Birchseeker. She made a mental note to get herself checked out, although she didn't have very many injuries. The lethal ones had been healed by Starclan, and all that was left was small scratches from rocks and sticks. She looked back at Ebonypaw, her yellow eyes seemed sad and distant. "I'm afraid I was right about Falcongaze. He will not be able to finish your training." She sighed a little before continuing, not wanting to see his disappointment. "I will appoint you a new mentor soon, after the incident with Sandkit has had a chance to blow over." She gave him a small nod before exiting the den, and padding over to where Birchseeker and Stormstrike stood.-Featherstar *The moon floats over head in the cloudless night, day 3.* The harsh moonlight poured an to the deputy's face. Clawing at the air, her soon sat up. "What a beautiful night." He murmured, feeling as though he could almost touch the air. ''Wait Sleet... Wait for me...((When it is exactly moon-high I will rp on Loners & Rogues.))~Falcongaze *The morning sun beamed down onto the camp, blistering the ground, warm to the touch. Not a cloud in the sky.* Ebonypaw nodded, his gaze solemn. His ears pulled back, folded onto his skull. The white-furred tom's tail drooped, his whiskers twitching as he turned around from Featherstar. The new mentor appointment seemed exciting, but he would miss Falcongaze. ''As he entered the Apprentice's den, the bracken rattled, dead shriveled leaves falling from the Entrance onto the dusty ground. Ebonypaw leaped onto his nest, rolling onto his back. The Apprentice's den was empty, being the only apprentice was horrible. Flicking his tail into his nest, the white-furred tom blinked as he pondered. Featherstar assigning him a new mentor meant another chance to prove himself better... Ripple of MoonClan 23:34, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (ugh sorry I haven't done much lately I had baseball and then my mom wouldn't let me take my laptop to my room. But also I can't continue on with naming a sub deputy and giving ebonypaw a new mentor until silver roleplays Storm...)Whitestar 19:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Coalfeather closed her eyes as the quiet breeze stirred her fur. The sun still blazed her pelt, so she padded to the Freshkill pile, scooping up a small scrawny thrush that was laying in an awkward heap. Her shoulders beginning to burn, the black-furred she-cat turned, her eyes narrowed against the bright shafts of light. Coalfeather rejoiced as she entered the cool Nursery, sitting down near the entrance to consume her meal. 'Ripple of MoonClan' 22:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (Been busy with sports as well) Stormstrike lay near the fresh kill pile, a single paw hanging over another after he finished his meal with a satisfied sigh. He then raised a paw, giving it a few brisk laps before dragging it over an ear. After a quick grooming, the black-and-white warrior rose to his paws, arching his back in a stretch.'Silverstar' 00:58, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze woke up, realizing he was too sleepy and hurt to find his friend Sleet. As the morning air rushed into his lungs, he realized it was too late.~Falcongaze (Sorry if this seems complicated.)Featherstar padded out of her den, basking for a short time in the glow of the sun. After a few moments she leapt onto the high rock, and called out for a clan meeting. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." She waited for her clan to assemble, then continued. "A few nights ago I went with Stormstrike and Falcongaze to chase off the fox that has been roaming around. We were successful, but in the process, I lost a life, and Falcongaze has been badly injured." She looked over the cats, waiting for their reactions before continuing. "Due to his injuries, Falcongaze will not be able to continue being deputy until he is fully healed. In the mean time, Stormstrike will be the new deputy." She waited another few moments for the clan's murmers to die down before continuing again. "As you know, a while ago Coalfeather had her kits, and now they are old enough to be trained as apprentices." She looked down at Dewkit and Thicketkit, nodding for them to come forward. "Dewkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dewpaw. Your mentor will be me. And I hope I can pass down all that I know to you." Featherstar leaned down to touch noses with her new apprentice, then continued. "Thicketkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Thicketpaw. Your mentor will be Stormstrike, and I hope he passes all he knows to you." She turned to Stormstrike, her yellow eyes gleaming. "Stormstrike, you are a loyal warrior. You fought bravely against the fox, and practicaly drove it off by yourself. I hope you pass on your bravery and combat skills onto Thicketpaw." She waited for them to touch noses, then yowled their names. "Dewpaw! Thicketpaw!" After a the chants had died off, she continued. "That is not all I have to say. Ebonypaw has issed out on a good deal of training, and now that it has been confirmed that Falcongaze will not be able to train him any longer, I will be appointing him a new mentor." She looked down at Coalfeather, hoping that she wouldn't reject. "Coalfeather, I know that you were just living in the nursery a few moments ago, but I have decided that you will be finishing his training. I hope you will be a good mentor, and will teach him the little he has left to learn." She waited for Coalfeather's response, standing straight on the highrock.-Featherstar(OMG I didn't think it would take that long...) Whoa, deputy? Stormstrike as deputy? The bi-colored warrior took in a deep breath. It wasn't like he really had a choice, though he could decline and pass it on to Coalfeather, but the poor she-cat just had kits, and probably wanted to enjoy time with them. Besides, this would be her first apprentice, Stormstrike had a previous one. "I accept, Featherstar, I will be deputy until Falcongaze is healed." The young warrior responded, keeping eye contact with his calico leader. After accepting his new role, Stormstrike stepped forward, letting his nose gently touch his new apprentice's.'Silverstar' 02:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Coalfeather blinked, watching her kits with a mixture of pride and wistfulness. They were growing up so quickly, and she spent so little time with them in the Nursery. The black-furred she-cat sighed, letting her shoulders relax. Congratulating her kits, now apprentices, she padded up to them, purring as she nuzzled them. The sparkle in her eyes washing away, she turned to Ebonypaw, standing still as he touched noses with her. Ebonypaw smiled, but something seemed to trouble him. Coalfeather shook away the thought, taking a big breath. "I've had kits, but my warrior skills haven't disappeared." 'Ripple of MoonClan' 04:00, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Thicketpaw looked up at Stormstrike then said calmly, but with a hint of excitment. "I will not let you down. I swear it." --- Thicketpaw Dewpaw's eyes widened in surprise. Her, an apprentice? The ''leader's apprentice? Nervously, Dewpaw touched noses with Featherstar, shuffling her paws in eagerness to begin her training. ~Dewpaw Featherstar nodded happily at Coalfeather, "then from now on, you will be responsible for Ebonypaw's training, I hope you can teach him what he has yet to learn." She dismissed the meeting with a small flick of her tail, then leapt down to meet Dewpaw. "We will begin training in the morning, but for now I want you to go and fetch yourself a nest in the apprentice den." She smiled as she turned and headed towards Birchseeker's den.-Featherstar *Dusk, but heat still radiates from the ground. Day 4.* ((Jesus, big time shift.)) Birchseeker sat in his den, organizing whatever herbs he had left. He occasionally would change his attention to Falcongaze, keeping up with the health of the cat. He needed to go out soon. At the right moment, he smelled Featherstar walked in, and let off a purr of delight, "Greetings. I've been actually wanting to see you for two reasons." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:19, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (Yea I know I'm trying to do something though.) Featherstar smiled as she entered the den, her calico pelt smooth and shiny. "I already know, you need herbs, badly. I will help you." She sat at the entrance, assuming that she had guessed right, but what could the second reason be? "It is easy to see how stressed out you have been, and I feel that it is mostly because you haven't had a chance to get herbs, but is there something else on your mind?" She wanted to be a good leader, and knowing the problems within her clan was the first step, and she also wanted to make sure her clan knew she was there for them.-Featherstar Thicketpaw paced around the Apprentices den silently, his expression was unreadable, but it was clear the young tom was deep in thought. His long fur was well groomed, his eyes darted around the den giving away that he was stressed and worried, he growled in frustration as he continued thinking. His tail was waving around which gave away he was annoyed. What if I will be a horrible apprentice? What if I can't complete the training... he thought. --- Thicketpaw Ebonypaw nodded, but his shoulders were still slumped as he followed Coalfeather out of the Camp. The apprentice had to run ahead to catch up with the hefty she-cat, starting to pant as he pricked his ears forward. Coalfeather paused, parting her jaws to take in the air. "I'd perfer battle training over hunting... Falcongaze promised to teach me extra battle training." Ebonypaw added, giving her a blunt expression. The former queen smashed into the apprentice's side, batting him over with her strong forepaws. Ebonypaw let out a yowl in surprise, rolling onto the dusty ground with flailing paws. Coalfeather hissed, her spine fur rising. "You asked for it..." She meowed with a hint of amusement, circling the speckled apprentice. Ebonypaw smirked, lashing out with his forepaws, landing nicely on the former queen. He rolled over with her, placing his paws swiftly on her nape. He pretended to rake down her shoulders, lashing his tail. "Nice one, I didn't expect that." Coalfeather praised, shaking out her dusty pelt. Ripple of MoonClan 00:23, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike pushed his way out of the warrior's den with a small yawn, ruffling his bi-colored pelt slightly before gazing around. The new deputy had to admit, he was a little nervous, but primarily excited, almost like a little kit. Now, he'd send out his very first Dusk Patrol, which would consist of himself and his apprentice, as well as another warrior and his/her apprentice. Stormstrike made his way to the center of camp, raising his muzzle before calling out the names of the cats he selected: "Coalfeather and Ebonypaw, you two shall accompany Thicketpaw and I on a Dusk Patrol."Silverstar 00:30, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Thicketpaw calmed himself then headed for his mentor, "Stromstrike." he greeted calmly as he could. "What shall we be doing on Dawn patrol? Border partrolling?" he asked. --- Thicketpaw The deputy dipped his head in greetings to his new apprentice. "That's right, and you'll be seeing the territory as well. We've gotta make sure that fox doesn't return. If he does, I want- no, need you to get right into a tree, you understand? You'll be allowed to kick his tail once you learn your battle-moves." Stormstrike meowed, his amber eyes revealing how serious he was.Silverstar 01:08, May 8, 2015 (UTC) "Understood, unless the situation is dire I will not attack and simply observe and try to find things in the sorrounding that will help." Thicketkit replied calmly. --- Thicketkit ((Ebony and Coal are out of Camp.)) Ebonypaw flipped in the air, his spine twisted as he landed hard on the ground, stumbling forward. Exhaustion weighed down his muscles, the tom panted as he lifted his head towards Coalfeather. "How was that?" He asked, his tail tip flicking in the breeze. Coalfeather licked a paw and drew it over her ear, her eyes surveying Ebonypaw. "Not bad. But make sure you can land on the ground softly before your attacker takes advantage of that stumble." She added in a matter-of-fact mew. The she-cat began to pad forward, signaling the apprentice to follow. Ebonypaw followed after her, his tail held high. Suddenly, the black-furred cat halted, whispering into the white tom's ear. "I want you to catch that squirrel, up there." Coalfeather pointed her muzzle upwards, a squirrel was faced the opposite direction on a high branch. Ebonypaw nodded and leapt forward, hoisting himself higher into the tree. The squirrel heard his scuttling, advancing onto the next branch. Ripple of MoonClan 01:32, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (Asdfasdfasdf, my bad) Stormstrike paused before shaking his head. "Ah, nevermind, the two of them are out of camp...It'll just be me and you for now, we'll check the borders and do a quick tour." The bicolored deputy corrected himself.Silverstar 01:40, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (Silver calm down it isn't even dawn.)Whitestar 01:44, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (Oh gosh, I meant dusk, not dawn. x.x)Silverstar 01:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives